Refuse containers are widely used for various applications such as storage and transportation of objects, liquids and other materials. Typically, such refuse containers have a cylindrical body or base portion which is closed at the bottom end. The top end of the cylindrical body portion is adapted to receive a generally circular shaped lid for sealing the cylindrical body. The top end of the cylindrical body is also provided with radially outward extending handles for facilitating the movement and handling of the container.
As most everyone is well aware, the handles of a refuse container are especially important to the continued use and effectiveness of the refuse container. This is due to the fact that the handles which provide the most practical and efficient means for moving the container, especially when loaded, are subjected to a significant amount of force when a refuse container is being transported. Additionally, oftentimes it is impractical and sometimes nearly impossible to move a loaded refuse container by grasping it circumferentially about the outer surface of the body. Thus, the only practical alternative is to lift upward on the handles. However, this results in the handle/body interface being subjected to excessive forces which are proportional to the mass of the material within the container. And, as most everyone is well aware, the handles oftentimes fail when repeatedly subject to these excessive forces. Such failures are extremely undesirable, since, as indicated above, the handles provide the most practical method of transporting a refuse container. Failure of the handles is usually sufficient reason to replace the entire container.
The lid used to seal the top end of the cylindrical body must withstand harsh physical environments, since the refuse container is intended to be left outdoors for extended periods of time. Also, the refuse container may be used in industrial settings where it is subject to being splashed or sprayed by various liquids. In either situation, water or other liquids may impinge on the refuse container, with the result being that the liquid accumulates within any recessed areas of the lid.
Since refuse containers may have a large volume, for example, 20 gallons or more, they are often extremely heavy when loaded. For this reason, refuse containers are often transported on wheeled structures, such as a dolly. However, due to the cylindrical shape of the base or bottom end of the container, it is difficult to manually maneuver the refuse container onto and off of the dolly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a refuse container having handles capable of withstanding repeated applications of force when moving the refuse container.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a refuse container which prevents liquid from accumulating in the recessed areas of the lid.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a refuse container can easily be transported and/or carried.